Meat Your Maker 2
Meat Your Maker 2 is an episode of Regular Show's 4th season. It has the same plot but with Wally the Worker in it and a few changes. Plot The annual park barbecue has come, and Benson is very excited. Pops made pies and Skips made chilli, and Benson ordered premium hot dogs from the Internet. He tells Rigby not to grill them yet, but Rigby tells Mordecai and Wally that they can. After using too much lighter fluid, though, Rigby burns the hot dogs, setting the grill on fire in the process. They push it into the river, putting out the fire, but causing all of the hot dogs to float away. Wally dramatically crosses his arms, much to Rigby's dismay, and says "you ticked me off." Rigby tells Mordecai and Wally he can "fix it" (a line repeated by Rigby many times thoughout this episode.) They go to get substitute hot dogs in the meat locker to fix the problem, with Rigby saying "Benson will never know." When they try to find the hot dogs, Rigby tries to help Mordecai and Wally look for them, even though he was supposed to be holding the door open. He props the door open with some bags of ice, which proceed to fall out of place, causing the door to slam shut. Rigby again tells Mordecai and Wally he can "fix it," but simply ends up breaking the emergency safety handle off of the door by forcing it. Mordecai and Wally get even more mad at Rigby, and try to find a way to get out of the meat locker "before they all freeze to death." Rigby tells Mordecai and Wally he "found the thermostat," and "can totally fix it." He hits a duct with a drumstick, causing the temperature to drop severely. Mordecai and Wally snap and yell at Rigby that he can't fix anything. Wally then crosses his arms again, and Rigby protests, yelling "Mordecai, Wally, don't die mad at me!" " Dude... later..." says Mordecai and Wally, and go unconscious, falling to the floor. Rigby starts to feel guilty and worried as he drags Mordecai and Wally's frozen unconscious bodies while looking for the hot dogs. The first hour Rigby was dragging Mordecai and Wally's legs. Then, after that, he drag them by the ankles. Then the next hour, he drags Mordecai and Wally's necks. Then he pushes them off of some boxes. Then, while walking and holding Mordecai and Wally's chest, Rigby moved Mordecai and Wally's heads like 2 puppets and pretended they were talking to him, but then, he started to feel weak and dropped Mordecai and Wally's bodies and he hit his head on a box. Then he finds the hot dogs and discovers that they can talk! While Rigby was talking to the hot dogs, Mordecai and Wally dream of Margaret and Charlotte, but the dreams turn into a nightmare when Rigby appears as a giant. When Mordecai and Wally wake up, Rigby tells them, "WhiIe you two were dead, I found these talking hot dogs, and they're gonna help us." The talking hot dogs tell Mordecai, Wally and Rigby if they can take them to a barbecue, (because it is their destiny ''to be eaten)'' they can guide the two out of the meat locker. They make the deal, and a cooler appears, which teleports them back to the park. The others come out, but when the hot dogs attack, Benson said "What the heck are those?!?". Then the hot dogs quickly attack them and kidnap Benson, Pops, Skips, Mordecai and Rigby to be marinated in a giant plastic bag full of spagetthi sauce. The hot dog leader explains to Wally that now, the hot dogs want to eat them for "all of their brother and sister hot dogs, massacred at the hand of their barbeque!" Wally tries to escape the hot dogs, but fails to get away. He eventually realizes that if he squirts mustard, ketchup and mayonaise at them, they will eat each other. He does this to all of the hot dogs, and eventually they are taken care of. After all of this is said and done, Benson wants to know what happened, accusing Wally. Wally is able to place the blame on Benson, though, saying it was him who bought the "crazy super extra premium psycho grade A+ hot dogs" in the first place. Benson, emabarrassed, quickly pulls out his wallet and tells Wally to buy some more hot dogs at the store, and to make sure they're regular. Mordecai and Rigby tell Wally "Dude, that was awesome!" Wally tells him "I told you I'd fix it." "We knew that you would." said Mordecai and Rigby. Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Wally *Margaret(in dream) *Charlotte (in dream) *Benson *Skips *Pops *The Hot Dogs *Tim H.D. Curry (H.D. stand for Hot Dog) The End The End!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!